Naruto, The Last Mazoku
by JFox101
Summary: Demon blood doesn't filter away unlike what most believe in the Elemental Nations, demon blood is forever, waiting, for the right descendant to awaken it. Naruto, is the last descendant of Raizen, one of the 3 kings of the Makai. Future AsumaNaruto Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Bad news for Limewire users, Limewire's producers are under a court order to stop supporting and distributing its file sharing software with exceptions for a few areas where some kind of creative clause thingy is present. Unfortunately this means we can no longer use Limewire to download games, music, tv episodes, movies, all the good stuff. R.I.P Limewire. I'll miss downloading South Park from you. **

**Naruto, Descendant of Raizen**

**Chapter 1: Emergence**

What does it take to get this guy? Naruto asked himself as he and Sasuke fought the Ice user on the bridge. Its like he's invulnerable in these damn mirrors! The masked nin in the mirrors prepared to throw more senbon at the two teens as they prepared to fight back. That pink cow Sakura is no help at all. Looks like the teme and I'll have to take care of this guy ourselves.

"Urgh!" Sausuke grunted in front of Naruto snapping him back to reality. Sasuke stood in front of him, senbon sticking out all over him.

"Sasuke." Naruto choked. The Uchiha fell over. Gasping for breath. "Why?"

"M-my body moved on its own." Sasuke gasped. "There wasn't time to think."

"You bastard. Why?" Naruto shouted at him, tears pouring down his whisker marked cheeks.

"N-Naruto." Sasuke said in a beckoning tone. "He-he's still out there. My brother."

"Your brother?" Naruto asked.

"I promised myself I wouldn't die until...I killed him." Sasuke said as his eyelids drooped. "Naruto. Don't give up on your dream, but please, kill Itachi for me." He closed his eyes and moved no more.

"Is this the first time you've seen a comrade die in battle?" The Hyoton user asked the blonde child.

"Shut up." Naruto said.

"He was an honorable ninja, he died a hero's death." He said.

Naruto felt a pulse deep within him.

**You are the one.** He heard a deep voice said with glee. **At last, after all this time.**

Who...are you? Naruto asked the voice. What do you want?

Haku felt a strange presence in the air. A demonic presence.

**You don't know how to use your power, what you are capable of.** The voice said. **Let me show you!**

Naruto screamed as red energy crackled like electricity around his body...

**With Kakashi and Zabuza...**

What on earth is that? Kakashi asked as he felt the demonic presence. Is it the Kyuubi? No...Irs nor the same feeling, its something...much more dangerous. I have to kill the brat now, before the monster gets too strong.

Kakashi looked to Zabuza and grinned under his mask. "Well Zabuza, it looks like I have a demon brat to kill. I'll make this quick." He charged up a super powered chidori in the palm of his hand. Then, he ran at Zabuza dragging the lightning ball on the ground. "CHIDORI!" He shouted thrusting his hand through Zabuza's chest, his bloody hand clutching the man's still beating heart. Zabuza's eyes rolled back and he slid off of Kakashi's arm.

"Now then." Kakashi said turning to the mirror dome. Which blew apart with red energy. "What the?" he asked as he shielded his eyes...

When Haku opened his eyes he widened them in awe and fear. Naruto no longer looked like Naruto. His hair had grown long and spiky, and changed to gray in color, there where several tattoos along his upper body giving him an intimidating appearance.

"**I have...returned." **A demonic voice spoke alongside Naruto's own voice as he grinned.

Kakashi...

That's not Kyuubi. Kakashi said. No matter, the Council's paying me handsomely to make sure the monster's a "Mission Casualty." He decided to let the demon kill the ice user and then kill him. Meanwhile Sakura had run to Sasuke's body and was mourning over her obsession.

Back to the fight...

"What are you?" Haku asked. "You are not Naruto Uzumaki." He said calmly having a kunai at the ready.

"**Very observant human." **The voice said. **"You see...Little Naruto here is my long lost descendant. "**

Atavism...Haku thought in shock. This was a rare phenomenon in which a descendant regresses to the characteristics of an ancestor. Demonic atavism happens once every few thousand years and is extremely rare.

"So." Haku said. "Who are you if you don't mind my asking?"

"**So you know what your dealing with then." **The demon said. **"My name is Raizen, one of the former 3 kings of the Makai, and I, am a Mazoku." **He grinned evilly at Haku sending chills down his spine.

Kakashi...

MAZOKU? Kakashi was shocked in his mind. Mazoku's where among the more war hungry demons who lived for fighting. It used to be thought that the Uchiha where descendants of Mazoku for their brutal battle styles.

With the other two...

"Well :Lord Raizen." Haku said, throwing the kunai aside. "Allow me to tell you it shall be an honor to die by your hand. Zabuza-sama told me tales of your conquests all the time and you where my idol to grow into a strong shinobi."

"**Did he now?" **Raizen asked thoughtfully. **"And why do you believe I will kill you?" **

"Zabuza-sama is dead." Haku said looking sadly over to his former masters bloody corpse. "I have no reason to live."

"**Hmm..."**Raizen said thoughtfully. **"I have an idea, if you serve my descendant as faithfully as you did Zabuza, I'll allow you to live." ** He said looking at the ice user. "**"Whaddya say?" **

"Then I shall serve Naruto-sama until the end of my days." Haku said with a bow at Raizen.

"**Excellent." **Raizen said. **"I must go now, but I will be back." **Naruto's eyes closed and he fell over, Haku catching him.

**Two Days Later...**

The group was on its way back to Konoha. Naruto kept his long hair "Because its cool Sakura-chan!" Keeping up his charade of having a crush on her. His new servant Haku chuckling at the younger teen's antics.

**In the Seal...**

"**NO! Why oh why did it have to be YOU of all people who the brat's descended from?"** Kyuubi asked as he stared at the gray haired male from across the cage.

"**Kyu-chan I'm hurt." **Raizen said with a feral grin. **"Don't you remember the fun nights we had together? Breaking the headboard on our bed as I pounded your tight little..." **

"**ENOUGH!" Kyuubi roared. "I'm not that naïve person anymore! You betrayed me with that human wench!" **

"**You know I had to have an heir." **Raizen told the fox demon.

"**And I'd have been proud to bear your child!" **Kyuubi roared in the demon king's face.** "BUT NOOO! YOU HAD TO HAVE A KAMI DAMNED HALF BREED!" **

**"You know just as much as I do that Half-Breed's can be just as strong as any other demon, or have you forgotten Yusuke already, Kurama?" **He asked as the furious demon fox shifted into his red headed human form, his red tails flowing behind him and his eyes burning with fury at his long lost lover...

**To be continued...**

**Wow...longest first chapter EVER!**

**Long before he went on his hunger strike, Raizen was a part of Kurama and Kuronue's thief guild. He was seme and Kurama uke. Kurama trained for two thouseand years to gain his glorious nine tails before the first Hokage managed to tame the 9 Biju. **

**The official pairings are:**

**Past/Future RaizenKurama**

**Future AsumaNaruto**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLY (CENSORED)! Did you guys see part two of the newest South Park Moviesode last night? Kenny is Mysterion! And his power? He CAN'T Die. Every time he dies he wakes up in his bed the next morning in his normal clothes and no matter how he dies (Decapitation, eaten alive, burned to death, etc) everyone seems to not remember him dying! His legendary immortality powers will be explained the next episode! Apparently his parents where involved in some kind of cult that worships a interdimensional overlord called Cthulu and this involvement apparently is the secret behind his immortality. I personally believe South Park is winding down in its final seasons. But hopefully it won't be for a while yet!**

**Chapter 2: Council Meeting**

"Naruto?" Iruka shouted as the four ninja came into the Hokage's office. "What the hell happened to you?" He eyed the tribal markings along his upper body and his thick, long spiky hair.

"Well Iruka-sensei." Naruto said grinning and showing his slightly longer canines. "Turns out, I

'm a descendant of a demon king."

Hiruzen groaned as he realized what utter hell this was going to cause with the civilian council.

**The Next Day...**

The Councils of Konoha where arguing. Why? Over the fourth member of the group that returned from Wave.

"He should be used as breeding stock then killed!" One of the civilians shouted.

"He is a highly skilled assassin and should be placed in the Hunter Nin corps!" Tsume Inuzuka, Head of said corps insisted.

"QUIET!" Hiruzen shouted with Killing Intent attached. "It is up to Naruto Uzumaki as to the fate of Haku-san."

"And why should the..._boy_, be the one to decide the bloodline holders fate?" Danzo asked his old rival

"Because Danzo-teme." A voice came from the doorway as Naruto entered the council room. "Haku-kun is my servant." For the first time since his return from Wave the Councils got a good look at the new Naruto as he walked up to the stage where the Shinobi Council was. A few of the civilian women had nosebleeds as did some males. His body was lither but had muscle, and there was an aura of authority around him that anyone could sense, as befitting of a young demon lord.

"HOW DARE YOU ENTER THESE CHAMBERS UNINVITED!" The fangirls mother shouted. "ANBU! ARREST HIM!"

"On what grounds councilwoman Haruno?" Hiruzen aasked. "Naruto-kun is within his rights to be in on any discussion over his servant."

"HE'S A MONSTER THAT SHOULD'VE BEEN PUT DOWN THE MIN UTE HE WAS BORN THAT'S WHAT GROUNDS!" Haruno-bitch shouted.

Naruto started laughing out loud at the banshees antics.

"What's so funny brat?" Komura asked as he narrowed his eyes at the jailor of the beast who killed his daughter.

"Well, it has a lot to do with how I've been called a demon so many times in the past, and what happened in Wave country. You see. I AM a demon now." He let his demonic energy crackle in the air aronud him, red electric waves signified how strong he really was.

"I KNEWQ YOU WHERE A DEMON! YOU KILLED THE YONDAIME! NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" A Civilian merchant who had been dropped from the shinobi program shouted before throwing a kunai at him. Instead of hitting him however, it bounced off a barrier of some sort.

"You idiots. Did you really think I'd come in here without caution? I put up a demonic barrier round myself to protect myself from idiots like you." He then grinned. "Jiji, unless I'm mistaken he just violated a SSS ranked law which is punishable by death, permission to execute the traitor?" He gave Hiruzen the cutest puppy dog look he could muster.

"Must...resist...puppy dog eyes..." Hiruzen said before sighing. "Fine. Permission granted."

The merchant panicked and tried to escape before Naruto disappeared and appeared in front of him.

Damn he's fast. Most of the shinobi council thought. Naruto grabbed the man's throat and lifted him up into the air squeezing hard. He threw the man into the air and aimed his right hand in a gun shape, a small red ball of demon energy appeared in front of his index finger before he "fired" it and the man disintegrated as the energy enveloped him. It vanished before causing damage to the Tower.

Such power...Danzo thought. I must have him!

"Lord Hokage." He said as politely as he could. "If you'd give me the boy to train..."

"A thousand times NO Danzo!" Hiruzen said. "You ask EVERY council meeting and every meeting I say NO!" He turned back to look at Naruto who was back on the stage having stunned the civilians into silence. "Now Naruto." He said. "What do you think should happen to Haku-san."

"Well." Naruto said. "I believe he has talent as a medic-nin and I'm sure he'd be an excellent hunter-nin on the side." He said. "I'd recommend instating him as a medical ninja in training because he prefers helping people to killing though. I'd recommend finding Lady Tsunade as the hospital is...lacking in talent lately." Referring to the countless times he'd been brought in and they refused to help him.

"If you don't mind my asking Naruto-san." Shibi Aburame, head of the insect using Aburame Clan said, "What kind of demon are you?"

"My ancestor was one of the 3 kings of the makai." Naruto said. "Raizen, the Demon King of War." He revealed with a grin. "And I, am a Mazoku. We practically LIVE for a good fight. Which is why the ninja life appeals to me so much."

"What of Haku's bloodline?" Danzo asked narrowing his eyes at the young Mazoku.

"Its Haku-kun's decision to do what he pleases with his bloodline, if he chooses to let it die out then it will die out." Naruto said. "The fact that you distusting civilians see bloodline holders as nothing more than breeding stock is despicable and if you TRY anything like forcing him into the CRA, I WILL kill you with my bare hands." He said with a deadly glare at the civilian side of the council. "Good day Jiji,. Clan Heads." He said bowing to the Hokage and Shinobi Council before leaving the council chambers.

**Mental note. Shikaku said in his mind. Do NOT piss Naruto off EVER. **

**To Be Continued...**

**Unbeta'd**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox **


End file.
